


Money Maker: The Economics of Race and Sexuality in U.S. Mainstream Media

by talitha78



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Humor, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: My tribute to a funny, funny show. :D
Relationships: Burton "Gus" Guster/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Money Maker: The Economics of Race and Sexuality in U.S. Mainstream Media

**Author's Note:**

> Vid created in 2008.
> 
> Original notes: This vid is unbeta'd because I am impatient. *blushes*

**Vid Title:** Money Maker: The Economics of Race and Sexuality in U.S. Mainstream Media  
 **Song by:** Ludacris  
 **Fandom:** Psych  
 **Pairing:** Gus/Shawn  
 **Spoiler warnings** : Contains clips from seasons 1 and 2.  
Also, warning for **curse words** in the lyrics. ;)

[Money Maker, 69MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/3rlihj7cwc.wmv).   
[Money Maker, 61MB AVI (XVid) file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/k17gkvn4so.avi). Click to download. 

[Money Maker on **YouTube**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vWVkUB4ewjc).  


Original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/160694.html).


End file.
